


5. Build. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Saint Seiya, i cavalieri dello zodiaco
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, before series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Pre-serie (i nostri gold sono ancora bambini).Aldebaran pensa alle mani dei suoi nuovi compagni, meditando su ciò che dalla sua infanzia ha imparato





	5. Build. Writober 2019

“Le mani che lavorano sono le mani del Signore”.  
Ricordava, fin da bambino, quella frase, ripetuta come una litania da una delle sue mamme di strada; era una delle donne più anziane, dal viso grinzoso e con le mani ruvide e decise, pronte a spendere energie nei lavori più umili ma, al contempo, generose di carezze e narratrici di storie. Erano mani che aveva amato, come nessun altra, ma appartenevano a un passato che più non gli era proprio.  
Il Brasile era troppo lontano e la Grecia era l'unica casa che gli era rimasta.  
Al Santuario aveva conosciuto tante mani diverse: grandi e piccole, sottili e tozze, gentili e violente, bianche e scure come la terra. Ma non ne aveva mai viste di mani laboriose, non come le aveva conosciute per le strade di Rio.  
Aveva visto quelle delicate e pallide di Aphrodite che si occupavano delle sue rose e, ciò nonostante, non recavano alcun graffio a testimonianza del loro lavoro.  
Gli era capitato di rubare qualche sguardo a quelle di Shura, pallide e già grandi come quelle di un adulto. Ma non aveva visto alcuna sporcizia su di esse.  
Quelle di Milo erano un poco inquietanti e Aldebaran non si era mai dato pena di osservarle.  
Per quanto trovasse Shaka un bambino così delicato e silenzioso – e il suo istinto lo spingesse a proteggerlo da ogni avversità piccola o grande – aveva mani troppo bianche e troppo morbide perché potessero mai perdere quella perfezione che solo i bambini più piccoli avevano il diritto di avere. Erano mani che pregavano, forse troppo. E in Brasile non erano mani che aveva mai imparato ad amare.  
Ma c'erano un paio di mani che lo incuriosivano e che, al contempo, lo snervavano: quelle di Mu.  
Erano volubili, piccole e bianche. Si muovevano più di tutto il resto, più di quella bocca che si apriva poco, ma sempre abbastanza per dire quello che serviva. Era una bocca che affondava, spesso, con una schietta armonia che su quel piccolo biondino calzava come un maglione sformato.  
Non erano sempre visibili, quelle mani: spesso si nascondevano in quella strana sciarpa rossa, lunga all'inverosimile e, secondo Aldebaran, piuttosto inutile quando ad Atene si moriva di caldo.  
Eppure, Mu sembrava sempre a suo agio e, col passare del tempo, lo stesso Aldebaran faticava ad immaginarselo privo di quel suppellettile così anacronistico.  
Le mani di Mu più le si osservava, più parevano immote e invisibili. E per Aldebaran divennero motivo della più grande curiosità.  
Non era mai stato di grandi parole, il futuro Santo del Toro, ma dinnanzi a Mu il mutismo sembrava divenire la sua più grande caratteristica e, a detta di Angelo, il suo peggior difetto. Ma, se non era la bocca del piccolo brasiliano a parlare, a farlo erano i suoi occhi. Erano scrutatori e, forse, per quello erano sormontati da folte sopracciglia, per celare occhi che guardavano troppo.

Una sera di inizio primavera, si ritrovò, solo, a sedere sui primi scalini fuori dal proprio tempio: si era risvegliato da un incubo di cui non ricordava il contenuto, ma che l'aveva lasciato troppo vigile e nervoso per riprendere il sonno. Si strinse le lunghe gambe al petto e poggiò il mento sulle ginocchia, lo sguardo perduto in direzione del buio e silenzioso mare.  
Il silenzio, però, durò poco: giunse il distinto rumore di metallo contro metallo, uno, due, tre volte, con cadenza perfetta, quasi musicale. Ma il suono era stordente e violento.  
Aldebaran si ritrovò a scendere con una velocità che non si accordava bene con le sue gambe troppo lunghe, ma giunse all'entrata posteriore del tempio dell'Ariete senza inciampare troppo nei propri passi. Si avvicinò quasi di soppiatto, con una sorta di timida incertezza, quando un'altra serie di colpi, dal suono limpido, risuonò dal buio davanti ai suoi occhi. Fece per aprir bocca quando giunse la voce morbida e decisa di Mu a fendere l'oscurità:  
“Aldebaran, entra”.  
Non era mai entrato al primo tempio, se non passando attraverso il corridoio centrale, ma non aveva nemmeno idea di dove si trovassero le stanze private. Fu una luminosità dai calori accesi dell'autunno a guidarlo da Mu: fece capolino appena in una grande sala, illuminata da un paio di lampade a olio, delle candele sospese in aria, appena sopra il capo di Mu e una grande fucina dalla quale si sprigionava un calore appena sopportabile. Piccole lingue di fuoco si sprigionavano verso l'alto, in quella che sembrava una danza primordiale e magica.  
“Non hai mai visto una fucina?” la voce di Mu, accompagnata dal suo sorriso da folletto, era vivace e divertita come Aldebaran ricordava.  
“Non sapevo che una fucina lavorasse anche di notte” mormorò, fermo sul posto ma scalpitante per quegli occhi verdi fissi su di sé.  
“A volte, quando non riesco a dormire, mi esercito. E trovo la magia della creazione molto più facile da mettere in atto”. Con un gesto sbrigativo e d'abitudine, alzò le mani verso i propri capelli e, con un rumore secco, diede un netto taglio di forbice a una ciocca di capelli: Aldebaran trasalì, atterrito da quell'atto fatto con la più totale indifferenza, come se avesse appena scacciato una mosca dal naso.  
“C-che fai?!” il tono instabile e sconvolto del piccolo guerriero del Toro fece distogliere l'attenzione di Mu dal fuoco della fucina che gli si rivolse con l'aria più innocente e calma che Aldebaran gli avesse mai visto addosso.  
“Continuano a bruciacchiarsi, quando lavoro con il fuoco. Me li devo tagliare di continuo. Forse, farei bene a tagliarli corti come i tuoi, sarebbe una seccatura in meno. Ma il maestro non approverebbe...” quell'ultima frase, gettata lì per caso, provocò nel piccolo tibetano un leggero sorriso, nel coetaneo un'occhiata perplessa. “Non fare quell'espressione, lo so che non approvi: mi osservi sempre così tanto che, forse, ti senti a disagio se cambio qualcosa di quello che guardi”.  
Gli occhi di Aldebaran volarono a terra, il calore della fucina gli andò alle guance e alle punte dei capelli.  
“Anche io ti osservo, sai? Parli meno di me, ma riesci a dire molte più cose. Per questo, piaci a tutti”.  
Sotto i piedi di Aldebaran parve aprirsi un abisso senza fondo, ma non riuscì ad affondarvi, suo malgrado.  
“A me piace molto costruire e riparare, ma questo non lo puoi sapere. A parte il maestro e Saga, credo che non lo sappia nessuno qui al Santuario”.  
Gli occhi del bambino bruno si risollevarono dall'imbarazzo, andando a incontrare quelli sibillini del compagno: trovarono un sorriso ad accoglierlo e, vicino a quelle labbra impertinenti, il segno indelebile di una scottatura.  
“Sei ferito!”.  
La sua mano fu più veloce della sua timidezza, ma meno imbranata di quello che temesse sulla guancia di Mu.  
“È solo una scottatura. Qui ne ho molte di più” il sorriso a tutti denti si sollevò verso il bambino più alto assieme alle mani: se l'era immaginate in molte maniere, ma, di certo, non così.   
Piccole e bianche, almeno un tempo, erano un puzzle di scottature e graffi, ruvide come lana grezza ma salde e sicure come quelle di un genitore.  
Se le ritrovò strette tra le proprie e, poi, vicine – troppo vicine! – alla bocca: si immobilizzò, pallido e tremante, con gli occhi pensosi di Mu addosso e il calore della fucina sulla schiena.  
“Mi era sembrato che le cercassi...” mormorò il tibetano inclinando appena il capo in un gesto molto innocente e infantile. “Ecco perché sembravi sempre arrabbiato con la mia sciarpa...” un sorriso disarmante salì dalle labbra sottili di Mu fino agli occhi che, con sincera gentilezza, accarezzarono quelli di Aldebaran. “L'avevi capito e volevi costruire qualcosa con me?”.  
“Le mani che lavorano sono le mani del Signore...” blaterò l'altro al limite della propria timidezza, mentre chiudeva gli occhi, incapace di lasciarle, quelle mani tanto cercate.  
Non cogliendo la vera natura del 'Signore' di Aldebaran, Mu rispose:  
“Pensavo che fossero le mie al servizio di Athena e dei miei compagni...”.  
Gli occhi del bambino più grande si riaprirono, stupiti e perplessi.  
“S-sì... quello”.  
Gli occhi verdi lo guardarono da sotto a sopra, intensamente.  
“A te piacciono molto le mani, vero?”.  
“Sì...” venne in un sussurro.  
“Ti piacciono anche le mie? Anche se non sono belle come quelle di Shaka...” la risatina che aveva accompagnato quelle parole si spense nella stretta di Aldebaran.  
“Per me le tue sono le più belle”.  
Fu il massimo che poteva permettersi.  
Le lunghe gambe gli permisero una fuga magistrale e veloce dal primo tempio, senza, stavolta, il rischio di inciamparsi su se stesse.  
Nella sala della fucina, Mu alzò le proprie mani davanti agli occhi e le scrutò, dapprima con aria incerta; quando mosse le dita, come a volerne saggiarne la mobilità, le trovò calde e tremanti, del tutto nuove.   
Scese con le labbra su di esse e le baciò, come non aveva fatto Aldebaran.  
Sussultò.  
Ignorò il sussulto, ma sorrise.  
Le lingue di fiamma parvero danzare divertite nelle penombra.


End file.
